Team Mate
by Wolf CR7
Summary: "Bienvenido al mundo del pop" Sou le sonrió. "Espero que te diviertas con nosotros." Ryo le abrazo "No te enamores de una fan." Le dijo en broma Miko. Justo cuando Kirito había fijado su vista en una bonita pelirroja que llevaba una camiseta de la banda. "Denle aplausos para nuestro nuevo miembro de la unidad, Kirito!" [Algunos personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus dueños.]


_**Team Mate.**_

 _ **Sword Art Online AU.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Bon dia!_ _Antes de comenzar, quiero decir que Sword Art Online, Sword Art Online II, mangas y etc no me pertenecen, sino son de nuestro amado senpai, Reki Kawahara._

 _Si SAO fuese mío, hubiese muchos más personajes, mas KiriAsu, mas #ViejoAincrad :'v que pena mi caso…_

 _Pero como Reki-sensei tiene los derechos de autor, que se puede hacer? Solo escribir historias :'v_

 _Ah y, las canciones utilizadas no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos intérpretes._

 _Adelantado un siglo entero nenes, o no. No se :'v_

 _Van a ver a personajes muy fuera de si. A un Kazuto muy femenino o algo así en escenarios o que se yo :v_

 _A por esta estúpida idea!_

* * *

 _Voces de los personajes principales._

 _(Voces no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos intérpretes. BTS no me pertenece, es de Big Hit.)_

 _[Los nombres en mayúsculas son los nombres de las bandas reales. Si quieren saber el ritmo de la canción o que se yo, busquen la canción en su versión Color Coded.]_

 _Kazuto Kirigaya: V-Jin [BTS] (Kirito)_

 _Kaito Matsuoka: Jimin-V-Jungkook-Jin_ _[BTS]_ _(Reiki) Jongkook-Sungmin [SPEED]_

 _Teruko Tachibana: Jungkook [BTS] (Galaxy) Sungmin [SPEED]_

 _Eugene Yamazaki: Jin-V-Jimin [BTS](Edge) YuHwan [SPEED]_

 _Mikoto Kirisawa: SUGA [BTS] (Miko) Taewoon [SPEED]_

 _Sousuke Yamazaki: Rap Monster [BTS] (Sou) Sejun [SPEED]_

 _Ryouta Kise: J Hope [BTS] (Ryo)_

* * *

Kazuto, quien se estaba despertando, se puso a pensar algo que le dijo Suguha la noche anterior.

" _Nunca te has preguntado… Quien tiene tu hilo rojo?"_

Como si alguien fuese a amar a ese idiota obsesionado con la tecnología, y que, por alguna razón, está en debut para intentar ser un ídolo o por lo menos pertenecer a una banda. Todo por tener dinero y ayudar a su familia.

–Kazuto! Despierta!– Ese fue su padre, quien le traía una caja.– Vino correspondencia para ti.

–Voy.– Se estiro y se fue a por la caja.–

 _Hola Kazuto-san!_

 _Espero que estés bien después del incidente en el debut, realmente lo siento, no me esperaba que mi hermana te obligara a hacer ese salto, y que aun así lo intentaras… Lo siento mucho por el golpe que te diste, espero que te mejores._

 _En fin! Kazuto, espero que la noticia te ayude. Clasificaste para la siguiente ronda, te toca demostrar que eres bueno con la gente._

 _Aunque sabemos que no lo eres. Lo bueno de estar en debut y formar parte del pop es que eres un ídolo único. Una banda debe tener de todo, y obvio que necesitaremos de una persona fría y que ama la tecnología._

 _Recuerda, intenta mejorar tus relaciones interpersonales si quieres seguir en la banda. Aunque, sabemos que no lo harás. Practica con tu hermana, por favor. El futuro de la vida de tu banda depende de ti, Kazuto._

 _Hasta luego, nos vemos en el estudio._

 _Mikoto Matsuoka-_

–Como si supiera…– Comenzó a estirar pero dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió un dolor en sus piernas y espalda.– Coño, duele….- Recordó el porqué de su dolor.–

 _Kazuto estaba haciendo un baile, pero para esto, necesitaba terminar con un salto y quedar de pie mientras se despedía. Era algo difícil._

 _En el momento que le tocaba, maldecía a Allison Matsuoka, la coreógrafa encargada de Kazuto y sus colegas._

 _Tomo aire y lo intento. Cayo de espalda, resulta que Kazuto era más liviano que lo esperado. Entonces lo tiraron más alto en accidente._

 _Todos corrieron a por el pelinegro, pero se paró diciendo que piso mal y lo volvió a intentar._

 _La segunda vez salió mejor. Logrando pasar a la siguiente ronda._

 _Salió de la habitación y conto sobre su caída a su hermana, haciendo que ella cuide de el mientras mejorara su condición._

–Kazuto! Tienes visitas!– Esa era Midori, quien recién supo que su hijo estaba en debut.– Muévete!

Kazuto bajo de su habitación a la velocidad de la luz.

–Buen día Kirigaya-san.– Un hombre de 20 a 25 años saludo a Kazuto con una sonrisa algo rara.–

–Hola, usted es…?

–Soy un representante de Deep, el lugar en el que estas de predebut. Y pues, estas en la mira.

–Mira?

–Kazuto, eso quiere decir que estas a punto de ser escogido para un grupo.– Suguha le había dicho con algo de cansancio.–

–Ah…. Espera, ya estoy en la mira?! Con que grupo iré?

–Pues, uno que vaya de acuerdo con tu personalidad.– Saco una tarjeta negra.– Kazuto, tienes reunión el lunes a las 3, se puntual. Si tienes algún problema, llámame, ahí tienes mi número.

Asi sin más, se fue.

Kazuto miro a su madre, quien le sonreía con orgullo.

–Felicidades, Kazuto.– Su madre le abrazo.–

–Espera, mañana es lunes…– Se asusto.– No se que ponerme!

–Kazuto-nii, pareces mujer…– Suguha le pego en el hombro.– Lleva ropa negra, como siempre.

–Gracias Suguha.– Tomo una chaqueta y estaba a punto de salir.–

–A donde vas, Kazu-kazu?

–Tengo que ir a por Fujisaki, le iré a decir que ya pertenezco a un grupo.

–Kazu, aun no perteneces. Ni siquiera sabes a cual vas.

–Etto…

* * *

–Muchachos, les felicito, tienen a un nuevo colega.

–Otro? Ya tuvimos suficiente con Ryouta en esta unidad.– Sousuke, de cabello negro y ojos verde-azules le miro cansado al rubio, quien estaba bailando o repasando sus pasos en solo.–

–Estaré lejos, pero te escucho torpe.

–Este torpe es tu _hyung*._ Respétame.– Le miro con falsa seriedad.–

–No quiero.– Sousuke le miro mal.–

–Muchachos, no peleen.– Su coordinador se puso en medio.–

–Cuantos seremos entonces si llega el nuevo?

–En su unidad serán 7, en general serian 14.– Miro la lista de miembros en general del grupo.– Si, siete.

–Y como se llama?– El _maknae**_ de ojos miel y cabello castaño del grupo se acerco al coordinador con ojos curiosos.–

–Aun no me dan el nombre, pero en cuanto me lo digan, vendré.– Le sonrió.–

–Cuando se lo dijeron?

–Recién, me acaba de llegar el mensaje con la información del nuevo, pero no su nombre.

–Andrew-san, antes que se vaya, que puesto o líneas ira?– Mikoto, el segundo mayor de ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo pintado con raíces negras notándose, se le acerco al coordinador.–

–Iría a la línea _maknae._ Pertenecería a las siguientes líneas según su talento, va a los vocales, baile y de los visuales.–

–Crees que Kaito-kun estará de acuerdo con de otro miembro mas en la línea visual?

–Tiene que aceptarlo. Además, Kaito ya no es el líder del grupo. Ya no puede mandar como lo hacia antes en Monster.

–Monster?– Ryouta, rubio y de ojos miel se acerco.–

–El antiguo grupo de Kaito. Sus miembros eran Kaito, Sousuke, Mikoto, Eugene, Teruko, Nozaki y Seijuro. Aunque luego llegaron Jongkook y Taehyung, reemplazando a Nozaki y Seijuro.– Le explico algo rápido.– Nozaki y Seijuro ya no tenían contrato y Big SM les dio trabajo.

–Entonces, que hacen ellos aquí?– Ryouta le miro confundido.–

–En ese entonces, MMH no les prestaba atención, así que dejaba de lado al grupo por no progresar. Los únicos éxitos que tuvieron fueron en Don't Tease Me1, What U2 y Error3. Luego fueron ocultados. Big SM les ofreció un intercambio. Monster por un actor exitoso y aceptaron. Big SM les transformo, como tenían mas muchachos libres, les tomaron y crearon _Bullet Taking Soldiers***_ , pero como habían muchos en uno solo, los dividieron en unidades. Luego llegaste tu y la unidad con menos miembros era de _J****_ , te enviaron aquí.

–Entonces envían miembros a unidades con menos gente?

–Puede ser, pero el nuevo será enviado a este porque si se va con los de _K_ , se sentirá el único raro. Todos son demasiado alegres en el _K_. Recuerdas su ultimo encuentro? Casi matan de enfado a Kaito porque no dejaban de hablar.

–Es cierto, lo siento por preguntar sobre esto, Andrew-san.

–Ryouta, ya dije que me puedes decir Agil.

Dicho eso, Agil se fue porque Klein le llamaba.

–Ahora, muchachos, vengan.– Sousuke le llamo.– Quien le dirá a Kaito sobre el nuevo miembro?

–Esta vez le tocaba a Teruko-cchi.

–Teruko, te toca.– Eugene, rubio de ojos azules, se burlo de el.–

–Se aprovechan de los menores!–Dicho eso, acepto.–

 _Caballeros, espero que Kaito acepte al nuevo_

* * *

 _._

 _1356 palabras, he aquí mi nuevo record de palabras en una historia de SAO :v_

 _Creo que saben a que vamos. O de que trata :v y si no :v es sobre el K-pop_

 _Y SI, SI HABRA SU AMADO SHIP DE KIRIASU. SOLO QUE ES DE FAMOSO–PERIODISTA-FANGIRLLOCA-MILLONARIA :V_

 _Oh, el K-pop…_

 _Aquí hare que mis bandas crezcan. Hare que entren a mis fandoms :v_

 _BTS, SPEED, VIXX, EXO, GOT7, f(x) y toda esas coshas preshoshas estará aquí :'v_

* * *

 _Ahora a aclarar asteriscos :v_

 _*: Hyung en coreano es mayor. En nuestra traducción de japonés a spanish sin coreano es así :v Sousuke-san o Sousuke-senpai :v_

 _**: El maknae, en el k-pop, es el menor del grupo. Tiene que ser de cara tierna o algo kawaii en general. Pueden ser desde los 14 hasta adelante :v_

 _***: Bullet Taking Soldiers. Banda de una fangirl en honor a BTS :v Si solo coges las mayúsculas tendrás BTS :'v Y si se preguntan por Monster es por la nueva canción de EXO :v_

****: J. _Ya que Bullet Taking Soldiers esta dividido en dos unidades, la j significa Japón, eso es :v Así que nos lleva la unidad Japón (J) y la Unidad Korea (K) si Korea con K porque así se escribe en ingles :v_

Ahora vamo a por los numero (estaban elevados encima de ciertos nombres en ingles) :v

 _1: Don't Tease Me. La canción es de SPEED. Ritmo de circo pero trata de amor :v SPEED- Don't Tease Me [Color Coded/Lyrics] búsquenlo así :v_

 _2: What U. Canción de SPEED también :v_

 _3: Error. Canción perteneciente a VIXX. Solo cantan 6 miembros (los únicos que hay :"v)_

* * *

 _Errores? Comentarios? Tomatazos?_

 _Todo será bien recibido :v_

 _Oreki-san_


End file.
